Will I Ever End This Crush?
by negative17
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries! It's an Instructor HorwellxOC   Read and Review please :
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anyone in this story expect Erin!

All other characters and settings are owned by Nintendo and the creators of The Legend of Zelda!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

I awake to the Loftwings screeching outside. I stretch and get up to get ready for the day. I put on my black tunic and look in the mirror. "Black. Of all the years I win the race, they give me a black tunic. As if I wasn't odd enough." I sighed and shut my clothing cupboard. I left my room and walked outside to see when the race for the next class was to begin.

"Erin! Erin! Wait up!" I turned around to see my friend Karane running up to me. "Hey Karane! What are you up to?" I asked her as she gave me a hug. "Oh nothin, just going to go and watch the race. Are you going to go and watch too?" She asked as we made our way over to the jumping dock. "Yeah, I'm excited to see who wins. I sure hope it's Link! I have a feeling he's going to do great things in the future." She smiled and nodded. "Are you sure that's the reason and not that you wanna see a certain Instructor?" She smiled smugly at me and laughed. "What?" I yelled and jumped back. Instructor Horwell will be there? I only thought that Instructor Owlan will there. I started to blush and I knew she could see it. "What are you talkin about Karane? I don't wanna see any certain person just wanna watch a race! That's all! Honest!" I started to giggle nervously. "Yeah, right. I know you wanna see Instructor Horwell so bad! You always stare at him so hard in class!" She poked me in the ribs and laughed. "Well maybe I'm staring at him in class so much is because he's the teacher and I'm listening to his lectures on animals! His lectures are very interesting. Maybe if you didn't doze off so much, you would know!" She scoffed at me and we made our way over to the dock.

As we approached the dock we saw Instructor Owlan talking to Link, Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch about today's race. "So I heard Link's bird was stolen by Groose and hidden up near the waterfall." Karane told me. "You don't say. Figures Groose would do that! He has always been jealous of Link." She nodded and we went back to listening to Instructor Owlan talk about the rules of the race.

"I have attached a small statuette to this bird, who I will then release to the skies. On my signal dash and dive off the ledge. Once you are in the air, mount your Loftwing. Remember to promptly call your bird once you dive off the edge. Whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this years champion. Those are the rules. Simple enough, but does anyone need to hear them again?" All four of the racers shook their heads no. "Excellent. As well as you know, today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood. He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this years ritual. Today is a special day for many reasons, but it is also the 25th anniversary of our fine institution. To celebrate this occasion, today's champion shall also receive his gift high atop the Statue of the Goddess. I hear the young woman performing the role of the goddess this year has crafted the gift herself. And as you all well know, the role of the goddess this year will be performed by... The Lovely Zelda! Let's see your finest flying out there. Show me just how hard you've been practicing. Also, I want to see good, clean flying out there. Anyone caught interfering with other riders will answer to me!" Instructor Owlan said sternly. "That goes double for you, Groose!" Head Master Gaepora yelled. Groose jumped back by his shouting and Karane and I giggled at him. "Alright gentlemen, line up. At my command, the competition will begin!" The four boys lined up and prepared to run off the ledge. "GO!" Instructor Owlan shouted and off the guys were off!

"Go Link! Beat Groose! Get that bird!" Karane cheered and jumped up and down. "Karane! Calm down!" I laughed at her. "I like her enthusiasm. It's very uplifting." I froze and felt a chill up my spine. I knew that voice, that voice that brings a blush to my face and weakness to my knees. Karane turned around and smiled a big cheeky grin. "Why hello Instructor Horwell! I'm glad you like my cheerleading! This little rain cloud is just a downer! Aren't ya Erin!" She elbowed me in the ribs as I turned around to face him. "Yeah, a downer. That's me! Little Miss Saddness." I managed a dry laugh. "Oh I don't believe that Erin! You're almost 18! You should be excited and happy!" His happiness made me smile and he patted me on the shoulder. "You're right Instructor Horwell. As always!" He smiled and walked over to Instructor Owlan and Head Master Gaepora to talk about the race. "Oh Erin! You're blushing so hard!" She shouted and laughed. I covered her mouth with my hands and looked around to see if anyone had heard. "Will you shush your big mouth!" I hissed at her. "Hey girls!" We heard a rather cheerful voice and turned to see Zelda coming towards us. "Heya Zelda! You look great as the Goddess!" Karane gushed over her. "Aw why thank you!" She smiled sheepishly. "Do you think Link likes it?" She questioned with a slight blush. "Oh yeah of course he would! What guy wouldn't?" I said with a smile. "Yeah true! Well I'm going to go get ready at the Statue! See ya later!" She waved at us and ran away.

"She's so lucky to be so pretty!" Karane said with a tiny hint of jealousy. "Oh you look pretty too Karane! If anyone should be jealous it should be me! I'm the least attractive girl on this island!" I kicked a stone that was on the ground and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Oh Erin! You always sell yourself short! You are a very beautiful young lady! I'm surprised you aren't fighting the boys off with a bat!" Instructor Horwell said with a squeeze of my shoulder. "You're very pretty too Karane!" He added quickly. "Well, I have to go now. I need to go take care of Mia before it's time to let her out for the night." He smiled and started to walk off. "But, Instructor! Don't you want to see who wins?" Karane called after him. "Oh, um, yes. I'll hear about it later I'm sure! Good day ladies!" He said and rushed off. "Well that was kind of odd." Karane said and turned around back towards the ledge. "Yeah I guess, but Mia gets pretty crazy once 5pm hits." I shrugged and turned around after watching Instructor Horwell race up the steps to the dorm.

* * *

><p>Well, how was that? I really think Instructor Horwell is cute and there are no fanfics about him! So I decided to make one! I'm not sure if I will make this a lemon or not. Only time will tell and possibly reviews! Do you think this should led to a lemon? Yes or no?<p>

Of course it would be with Erin and Instructor Horwell.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anyone in this story expect Erin!

All other characters and settings are owned by Nintendo and the creators of The Legend of Zelda!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

"Link won! Link won!" Karane and I jumped up and down and cheered for our friend. "Good thing too! I would have lost it if Groose won!" Karane said with a balled up fist. "Yeah, I know what you mean." I said with a nod of my head. We watched as Link went to the Goddess' Statue to progress with the rest of the ceremony. "Well, want to go back to the dorm? I want to do your hair." Karane said and grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the dorm. "I guess I have no choice." I said with a defeated sigh. We opened the door to the second floor and saw Pipit wandering around. "Hey Pipit!" I said and waved to him. "Hey Erin! Uh, Hi Karane!" He slightly blushed at Karane. "Hello Pipit!" She blushed and looked down. It got kind of awkward. "Should I leave you two alone?" I asked with a giggle. Karane punched my arm and looked at my strenly. "No! Well, um, we'll talk to you later Pipit! I'm giving Erin here a much needed makeover!" She said in a scary voice. I giggled nervously and was dragged down the hall. "But! Karane! I don't want a makeover! I just want to go and study for class!" I whined as we walked over to her room. "Oh please Erin! Your hair is so long! I wanna braid it! Oh and maybe some makeup! Or maybe we should cut your hair!" Karane said in an excited voice. "No! Please no, Karane! I will scream. I will scream so loud!" I shouted and planted my feet firmly on the ground. "Please! Please! Please!" Karane begged. "Now what in Goddess' name is going on out here!" Instructor Horwell said angrily as he whipped his door open. I froze when I saw he was flushed and sweaty. "Instructor? Are you okay?" Karane asked. "Yes. I was just chasing Mia around. It's almost 5pm! And she's hiding under the bed. I can't reach her and if I don't get her out soon, oh it will be bad news!" He said. "Erin can get her out!" Karane pushed me towards him which caused me to trip and fall. Luckily Instructor Horwell caught me and helped me up. He held me a little longer than necessary and looked at me with such concern. "Erin! Are you okay?" I looked at him and blushed. "Oh, um. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for catching me." I looked down. "Are you really able to get Mia out from under the bed?" "Um, yeah. I can. I'm small enough to fit under the beds." He smiled at me and led me into his room.

He shut his door to keep Mia from running out the door and hiding else where. I got down on my hands and knees and looked under the bed. Sure enough, there she was. She mewed at me and I sighed. "What time is it Instructor?" I asked as I started to crawl underneath his bed. "It's about 4:40pm!" He said with a shocked voice. "Oh Erin! Be careful please! Don't hurt yourself under there!" He was so concerned about me and it made me blush. "Come here Mia!" I said in a soft voice and reached for her. I was able to reach her and pull her out from under the bed. "Here you go sir." I said and handed her to him. He set Mia on the bed and helped me off the ground. "Thank you so much Erin! I really owe you one!" He said and gave me a hug. "I must take her out of her now. I'll be back soon." He smiled at me and picked Mia up and left. I followed him out of his room and quietly over to mine. I opened the door softly and turned around to see Karane standing in my room with her arms crossed. "Well, well, well. How was that? Getting to be in the Instructors room. You all hot and bothered now?" She poked and prodded me. "Shut up Karane! Someone might hear! Please! I don't want everyone to know I have a crush on Instructor Horwell!" I begged her and threw a pillow at her. "Okay! Okay! I'll be quiet! Sheesh! But, only if you let me braid that hair of yours!" She said with a sly grin. I threw my hands into the air and shouted, "Fine! Braid my hair! If it'll keep you quiet for once!" I said with a huff and crossed my arms. Karane clapped her hands together and ran over to me and brushed my hair and started to braid my waist long, golden blonde hair. She pulled out some ribbons and tied my hair back, braided it and tied it off with another ribbon. She held up a mirror and I looked at it. I had some bangs hanging in my face from the hair beging to short to tie back and my braid was neat and tight. "I guess it looks alright." I shrugged and put my mirror down. "Well that was fun!" I got up and opened the door for Karane. "But, I want to put some makeup on you!" Karane said in a whiny voice. "Why would I want to wear makeup?" "I agree! You look nice without it Erin." Instructor Horwell said coming up behind me. I jumped a foot in the air. I guess this is the price of having his room right across from mine. "Oh but Instructor Horwell! She'll look a bunch better! I mean look at her hair! It looks so much better now, doesn't it?" She got up and turned me around to show him my braid. "Why, yes. Your hair does look lovely Erin." I glared at Karane and mouthed the words 'You're dead' at her. She smiled slyly at me. "But, I stand by my word. Erin looks lovely without makeup. You both do. Don't cover up your natural beauty ladies." I turned around to look at Instructor Horwell. "Thank you sir. See, Karane, he knows what he's talking about. Now, if you don't mind. I have some studying to do!" I pushed her out of my room and smiled at her. "Good day to you both." And shut the door. "Well I'm eating dinner in 20 minutes! I'll knock on your door when I'm ready!" Karane said through the door. "Whatever! Fine!" I said with a defeated sigh.

I walked over to my desk and sat down. I looked at my notes for a few mintues and slammed my head down on the desk. 'Ugh! I can't focus at all! I have to get over this crush! He's a teacher! He's so much older than I am too! Wait, I think he's only like 24. I'm almost 18. That's only a 7 year difference! No! No! It's still too much of a gap! Besides, he'll only see me as a student! Even when I graduate! He's probably already seeing someone! A much better and prettier girl! Why would he want a mopey teenage girl?' I heard a knock on my door and got up and opened it. "Hey Erin!" To my surprise it was Fledge! "Heya Fledge!" I said with a relieved smile. "Did you hear? Zelda is missing!" "Oh no! What about Link? I saw them both leave!" "Yeah Link is okay. But no one knows where Zelda is!" "Poor Link! His best friend gone missing right in front of him." I looked down at my feet and sighed. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you at dinner Erin." Fledge waved goodbye and Karane walked over to me. "So you heard I guess." She looked at me. "Yeah, it's so sad. I hope they're both alright." She nodded and looked a little cheered up. "Well it's Link and Zelda we're talking about! I'm sure they're both fine! Lets go eat dinner and then go to bed!" She linked arms with me and we walked down to the dinning room.

We got our food and walked over to a table where Fledge and Pippit were sitting at. "Hey guys! You don't mind if we eat with you do you?" Karane asked them with a smile. "No. Not at all!" They both repsonded and we sat down next to them. As I was cutting up some of my food I feel a nudge and look up. Instructor Horwell was walking into the dining room with Instructor Owlan. I watched as Instructor Horwell got some food and sat down at a near by table. I was the closest to him on the outside of the table and could hear him talking to Instructor Owlan. "It's sad what has happened today." Instructor Owlan said with a bite of his food. "Very true, Owlan. But, I'm sure Zelda will return safe and sound. Plus Link is out there looking for her. He's going to become quite the hero someday!" Instructor Horwell always seems to have a bright smile on his face no matter the situation. I smiled and took a bite out of my food. "Erin, something on your mind?" Pippit asked me. "Oh no. It's nothing. Just thinking about Link and Zelda. I know they'll be fine!" I said with a bright smile. "That's the spirit!" Pippit smiled. "Well I'll see you guys later. I've got stuff I need to do." I cleaned up my dishes and went upstairs.

It's been about an hour since dinner and I decided I would take a bath. I got my stuff ready and put my bathrobe on. I walked over to the washroom and tried the handle. It was unlocked so I walked in. "Excuse me!" I heard a loud voice shout as I walked around the corner. "I'm so sorry! The door was unlocked! I thought no one was in here!" I dropped my stuff and covered my eyes. "It's okay Erin." I froze. I heard his voice. 'Oh no! It's Horwell! He's in the bath! Naked!' I felt my face and the rest of my body blush. "I'm so sorry Instructor Horwell!" I kept my eyes shut and tried to pick my stuff up. I heard the sound of water moving and someone close by. "It's okay Erin. You may open your eyes." I slowly cracked my eye and saw he put on his bathrobe. "I should have made sure I locked the door. Lets, uh, keep this between us okay? " He smiled nervously. "Oh yes. I won't tell a soul, sir!" He gave me a squeeze on the shoulder and gathered his stuff and left. I set my stuff down and walked over to the door and locked it. I walked back towards the bath and looked at the water. 'I should empty the water before I take a bath. But I don't want to be wasteful.' I took my robe off and got into the bath. The water was still nice and hot. I relaxed and started to wash myself. I felt somewhat dirty, not because of the used water but because I was using the person I lusted used bath water. I smiled though and continued to wash and then got out of the bath and dried off. I released the water and went back to my room to change for bed.

I got to my room and changed into my black tank top and matching short shorts to sleep in. I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. I got my stuff ready for class the next morning and got into bed and shut my eyes. What only felt like just a few minutes I was awoken by a knock on the door. I got up and walked over to it sleepily. 'Ugh, I swear if it's Karane I'm gonna put a pillow over her face!' I opened the door and Horwell was standing there in nothing but sleeping pants. "In-Instructor Horwell? What are you doing up at this time of night?" "I needed to talk to you Erin. It's very important! Can we please talk in my room?" He said in a hushed and hurried voice. "Oh, yes of course." I shut my door and walked over to his room and sat on his bed. "Well Erin, it's about when you saw me in the bath earlier. I need to tell you, I love you." He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. "Wh-what?" "Yes Erin. I love you. I have always loved you. You're my favorite student and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're so smart and I just can't stop thinking about you!" He pulled me close to him and looked into my eyes. "I-I love you too Instr-" "Please, Erin. Just call me Horwell." He smiled at me. "Of course, Horwell. I have always loved you too." I smilled at him and he put a hand on my cheek and brought his lips close to mine and kissed me, his lips were as soft as clouds, I ran my fingers through his silky hair, and his eyes were buring with passion. He pressed me down so that I was laying on his bed and he got ontop of me. He kissed my neck and massaged the outside of my thighs. I felt like I was dreaming! It was so amazing! "Oh Erin! You're so soft and..." "Erin! Erin! ERIN!" I jumped up and looked around. I was in my own room and Karane was the one shouting my name. I sighed and looked down. "Yeah Karane?" "It's almost time for class." "WHAT? What time is it?" "It's almost 9am!" I jumped out of bed and pushed her out of my room and quickly put my tunic on. I grabbed my stuff and we rushed down the steps to the classroom.

"You two were almost late!" Pipit whispered to us. "Yeah we know. Did we miss anything though?" I asked as we sat down and got our stuff out. "No, Instructor Horwell hasn't come in yet." "Well that's lucky for us!" Karane sighed with relief. "Yeah I know! I would have been sad if I missed any of Instructor Horwell's lectures." I said with a smile. "I hope you aren't being sarcastic, Erin." Instructor Horwell said behind me as he walked into class. 'How is it that he only hears me talking about him!' I slammed my head down on the desk. "Oh, drama queen." Karane pushed me and I sat up. We sat there for the rest of the lecture listening to Instructor Horwell talk about animals and such. I started to daydream about last night's dream. 'Uh oh. I should stop this. I'm going to get myself in trouble if I don't stop thinking about it!' I looked up at Instructor Horwell and he smilled at me and continued on with his lecture. 'I can't wait until I turn 18 tomorrow.' I smiled and continued on with my note taking.

* * *

><p>Well how is it? Reviews please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anyone in this story expect Erin!

All other characters and settings are owned by Nintendo and the creators of The Legend of Zelda!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Class had ended and I gathered my stuff up and walked out of the classroom and up to my room. 'I'm so glad tomorrow is a weekend! I don't have to spend my special day in class!' I giggled to myself and started my homework. It had been almost an hour and I was finally finished with all my homework. 'Good. Now I won't have to worry about this all weekend.' I put my papers away and stretched. It was still early so I decided to go and see what Karane was up to. I opened my door and walked next door to Karane's room. Her door was open a crack so I peeked in to see if I could scare her, but what I saw surprised me. Karane was kissing Pippit! I gasped a little and backed away and bumped into someone. "Hello Erin. What are you doing spying on people?" I looked over my shoulder to see Instructor Owlan standing there with a stern look on his face. "Oh, I um. I wanted to sneak up on Karane and scare her, but she's busy so I decided I would scare her later." I said nervously and put my hand on the back of my neck. "That so? It's not nice to scare people. Well, stay out of trouble. Or go outside. It's a nice day after all." With that Instructor Owlan walked down the staircase. 'I guess he's right. I should go and visit Peatrice!' I walked back into my room and grabbed some rupees and left out the second floor doors.

I walked down towards the Bazaar and saw Link come running out. "Link! You're okay!" I ran over to him and gav ehim a hug. "Yeah, I'm okay. I wish I knew the same for Zelda though." Link said with a sad tone. I bit my lower lip and gave him another hug. "I'm sure she's fine! You two are very strong and I know you'll find her." That made him smile and he looked a little better. "Thanks Erin. I've gotten to go and see the surface! It's really cool down there!" He looked really excited and I couldn't believe my ears! "The surface? I thought it was just a tall tale that the surface exsisted!" "Nope! Here I have a present for you!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a small amber piece and handed it to me. "Wow! This is really pretty! Thank you Link!" I gve him another hug and he waved goodbye. "I'll see you around Erin!" "Good luck Link! Bye!" I waved and saw him run and jump off the ledge and whistle for his bird. 'Such a great guy!' I walked into the bazaar and made my way over to Peatrice. I walked over to her and she smiled and got up. "Hey Erin! I'm so glad you came by! I get so bored!" She pulled up a chair for me and we sat there and talked. "So I heard you like Instructor Horwell." I almost spit out my water when I heard her say that. "What?" "Karane may hve mentioned something to me." "I'm going to kill her." I smacked my fist on the counter. "Well that's not nice. I won't tell anyone! I promise." She held out her pinky and we did a pinky swear. "I just don't want it to get around and Instructor Horwell hear!" I blushed and put my head down on the counter. "Well don't you worry Erin! Tomorrow is your birthday! You'll have an awesome time! You'll be 18, you'll graduate soon, and become a knight!" She patted my back and smiled at me. "But, I don't want to be a knight! I want to be an Instructor at the school." I sat up and looked at her. "Really? Why? I heard being a knight was so much fun." "Yeah, I'm sure it is. But, I would rather teach. Instructor Horwell and Instructor Owlan are so inspiring and I want to be like that too!" I looked at the clock on the wall and it was 4:40pm. "Well I gotta go Peatrice. Karane and I are going to go and eat dinner soon. See you tomorrow!" I got my stuff and was about to leave when I noticed something over near Rupin's counter. "Why hello Erin! I see something has caught your eye." He said happily to me. "Yeah, that necklace you have over there. The green carved one. May I see it Rupin?" He handed me the necklace and it looked rather familiar. It reminded me of the necklace that the Instructors wear. "I would like to buy this one! How much is it?" I asked Rupin as he took the necklace back to put it into a bag for me. "How about 50 rupees?" He said smiling at me. "Sure." I handed him the rupees and took the bag and walked back to the dorms. 'Why did I buy this? I don't wear jewelry! Maybe I should give it to Instructor Horwell?' I knew I have been thinking about him too much lately. Maybe it's because so many people know and keep reminding me of him. I looked out my door that I had propped open and looked across the hall to Instructor Horwell's room. I sighed and put the necklace in a satin bag and wrote a note. I snuck over to his room and knocked on his door. When I didn't hear anyone reply I tried the handle and luckily it was unlocked. I poked my head and looked around. No one was in there except Mia. I walked in quietly and shut the door and quickly ran to his desk and set the bag down. I looked around his room for a little bit, looking at his stuff when I heard some voices outside the room. "Well Owlan I just don't know what to do!" Instructor Horwell said in a defeated tone. I looked around in a panic, what was I going to do! I quickly made my way over to his bed and hid underneath. The door opened and both Instructors walked in. "Well what do you mean Horwell? Don't know what to do about stopping it or are you going to continue with it?" I saw Instructor Owlan walk over to Instructor Horwell's desk and sit on the chair. "Both! I know I should end it, but there's a part of me that wants to wait until I am allowed to do it." Instructor Horwell wandered around his room and stopped near his desk. "Did you put this here?" Instructor Horwell asked. "Put what? That bag? No." Instructor Owlan said and got up and wlked towards the door. "Oh. Hm. Well I'll see you downstairs for dinner in a little bit." Instructor Horwell replied and the door opened and closed. Instructor Horwell came and sat on his bed. I pressed myself up against the wall to keep the dip in his bed from hitting me. "I wonder what this is and who it's from." I heard the bag being opened softly and the bag fall to the floor. "Oh my, this is lovely. I wonder what the card says. 'Dear Horwell, I saw this and thought of you. I hope you like it. Sincerly, A friend.' Hmmmm. I wonder who that could be." Instructor Horwell got up and went over to his clothing cabinet, I couldn't see what he was doing but a few minutes later he walke towards the door and left. I waited a few minutes and quietly got up and opened the door slowly. I poked my head out and slowly walked out of the room and shut the door. I ran to my room and shut the door. I walked over to my clothing cabinet and dusted myself off.

I got cleaned up for dinner and went and got Karane. I knocked on her door and walked in when she said I could. "Hey you ready to eat?" Karane looked at me and smiled. "Yupp! Starving!" She got up and we made our way down the staircase talking giggling and talking about stuff we had done that day. "Well I bought a necklace at the bazaar today. It was green, but I uh, gave it away." I stuttered as we walked into the dining room. "Well, who did you give it away to?" She looked at me with a questioning look. "I bet you can guess." I looked down at the floor sighed. "I don't know why, but I just gave it away! I went in there,set it on his desk and left. Before I could change my mind, Horwell and Owlan went in there!" As we got to our table I noticed Horwell and Owlan at a near by table. "Oh no, Karane! He's wearing it!" She looked up and followed my eyes to see that Instructor Horwell was indeed wearing a green necklace. "Well it's pretty. " She said with a smile. We got our food and ate dinner in peace and quiet. "So you excited for tomorrow?" Karane asked me as we finished up our meal. "Yeah, I guess so." "Are we still going to go and swim and have the party?" She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. "Party? I thought we were only gonna swim?" I looked at her questioningly. "Oh please Erin! Pretend you didn't hear that part! It was going to be a surprise. I was going to take you swimming while Peatrice set up the party. Please, don't get mad or upset!" Karane begged me and grabbed my shoulders. "Okay, okay! Calm down!" I laughed and brushed her hands off my shoulders. "I'll keep quiet. Yeah, we'll still go swimming tomorrow. But we gotta be careful." I looked at her and lowered my tone. "I still don't know how to swim." I said in a hushed tone. "Well I guess tomorrow is a perfect time to learn!" Karane said with such excitement I thought she might burst. I inwardly groaned reminding her that I couldn't swim. I shook my head and got up to leave. I went upstairs and got ready for bed.

'Oh Horwell, why yes you can help me learn to swim!' I thought to myself as I got my swimming clothes ready for the next day. I danced around my room quietly humming to myself. It was rather late and I propped my door open a little in case I needed to make a late night trip to the restroom. "Oh yes! Of course I would love to dance with you sir!" I hadn't realized I said this outloud until I did a twirl and nearly died from fright. Why? Why is it always him? Horwell was standing in my doorway with a raised eyebrow. "Good evening Erin. A little late night dancing I see?" He smiled at me. "Yeah, I can't sleep. I'm pretty excited for tomorrow. I'm going swimming with Karane for my birthday." I said with a tired smile .'Oh well, at least he doesn't know it was him I was thinking about dancing with. "Will there be a gathering for you as well? If so, that's no proper way to dance." "Karane mentioned something about a party, but I don't think there will be much dancing." I said with a small laugh. "Just as good. You need more practice with that dance of yours. If you ever need a dance tutor I'm always here to help. Well goodnight Erin." He bowed his head and made his way over to his room. 'Odd. I wonder what he was still doing up.' I continued to dance around my room and humming to myself. "I'm not that bad of a dancer, am I?" I said softly to myself and stopped to think. "Well you aren't the best." A voice said behind me. 'JEEZ! Is everyone trying to scare me to death tonight?' I turned to see who it was this time and it was Instructor Owlan. 'Oh great.' "Um, hello Instructor Owlan. I hope I didn't wake you." As I said that a stuffed animal hit me in the head. "You woke me up Erin! Remember our walls are just screens! Go to sleep!" Karane growled from the other side. "Oops. I'm sorry! I'm sorry to you too Instructor." I said in a quieter tone and bowed my head. "It's fine Erin. But it's best you get some sleep." He nodded his head at me and went to his room. 'What's with these teachers? Always staying up late and then telling us to go to bed early.' I scowled and then decided it was time for bed. 'Hopefully tomorrow will be better.' I climbed into bed and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

><p>I wish I had some reviews, or even viewers to tell me how this is going. Bad? Good? I don't know. :(<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while! I'll try to update more now that I have free time!

I was woken up by a couple of pillows hitting me over and over again. "Wake up Erin! It's time to go!" I slowly opened my eyes and looked around my room and saw Karane and Peatrice standing there holding pillows against their hips. I let out a groan and propped myself up on my elbows and shook my head. "Jeez guys. Did you have to hit me so hard?" I rubbed my head and got out of bed. "It was the only way to get your lazy butt out of bed!" Peatrice laughed at me and threw the pillow on my bed. "Yeah! It's time to go swimming miss birthday adult!" Karane grabbed my wrists and spun me around my room. She let me go and I flew back and out the door and tripped. "Happy Birthday Erin!" Fledge said coming over to me and helping me up. "Thank you Fledge! For the birthday greeting and helping me up. I have a couple of crazy people in my room right now." I pointed over my shoulder to my room. Fledge looked over my shoulder to see Karane messing with my closet and Peatrice jumping on my bed. "Yeah you do! You should get some of Owlan's pest control!" We both started to laugh and he gave me a hug and walked downstairs. I walked back in my room and raised an eyebrow at Karane and her mischievous smile. "What?" I looked at her with suspicion and she pulled something from behind her back. "Here! Wear this when we go swimming!" She handed me a two piece swimsuit. I raised my eyebrow again and shook my head. "No." I simply stated and walked to my clothing wardrobe and pulled out a simple swimsuit and shooed both of them out of my room for me to change. "I'll be downstairs for breakfast in a few minutes." I closed my door and got changed.

I made my way down the spiral stairs and to the dining room. When I got in there Karane and Peatrice had set up a little birthday breakfast for me. There was eggs, bacon and juice. "Oh you guys! This looks delicious! Thank you!" I hugged them both and we all sat down and ate. After sitting there for a while and talking we cleaned up the dishes and went to the river to swim. Once we got to the river we set up our towels. At first I wanted to just lounge there on my towel but Karane had different plans. "C'mon Erin! We wanna play a game!" I sighed and got up and we went and played in the water. We played that game where you close your eyes and shout and you have to tag a person. It got kind of boring with only three people but eventually Pipit, Fledge, Stritch, Cawlin, and Groose came out and played too. After a few hours and all of us being very pruny we went back inside. Once we got back to the dorm I went to my room and changed into some dry clothes.

"Erin! C'mon! Lets go downstairs! We have something to show you!" Karane shouted from the other side of my door. I got off my bed and took the towel off my head that was drying my hair and opened the door. "Hey Karane, what is it?" I said trying not smile, I knew it was going to be about the party that Peatrice accidentally told me about. "Well if you hurry up I can show you!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me downstairs. I didn't even have time to shut my door. She dragged me all the way to the dining room and told me to shut my eyes. I did as I was told and she pulled me into the room and told me to stay right there. "Can I open my eyes?" "No." I heard some rustling around and people giggling. "Okay, open your eyes now!" Karane shouted. I did as she said and when I opened my eyes I saw all my friends standing around a table covered in gifts and in the middle was a cake. "Oh you guys! This is amazing!" I ran over and hugged all my friends. "Open your presents, Erin!" Fledge said and handed me a gift. I opened his present and he gave me a pouch to carry stuff to attach to my belt. "I made it!" He said proudly and I hugged him. "Thank you, Fledge! It's awesome!" I opened the rest of my presents and then we ate cake and then danced and played games.

'Phew, I'm tuckered out from that party!' I thought to myself as I made my way up the stairs. "Erin! Wait up!" Karane caught up with me and we walked to my room. "Did you have fun?" She asked in an excited voice. "Yes I did! I got lots of nice presents and partied with my friends." I set my presents on my desk when I noticed something out of place. I picked up an envelope and looked it over. "Hey, do you know where this came from?" I asked Karane and held up the letter. She took it from me and looked it over too. "Hmmm, no." She handed it back and shrugged. "Well open it!" She said loudly. "I will!" I pulled out a letter opener and cut the envelope open. I pulled the letter out and read it out loud, "Dear Erin, Sorry I couldn't hand this to you in person. Some people might get suspicious of my action. I wish you a happy birthday and hope your future brings us closer together. Sincerely, A Friend." I put the letter on my desk. "Hmm strange. Well I'm going to bed." Karane got up and gave me a hug and left. I went and shut my door and changed into my sleeping clothes. "I wonder who could have sent that." I said softly to myself and got into bed. 'Oh well, time to sleep. Hopefully my future is brighter than I hope.' I thought and fell asleep.


End file.
